


BITC- aGaIn-

by RJayIsntHere (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author is genderfluid, Chatting & Messaging, Disaster Gays, Disasters, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disasters, M/M, Multi, No Angst, OOC, Pinning gays, Polyamory, Protective Miya Atsumu, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, Trans Miya Atsumu, Trans Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RJayIsntHere
Summary: Bottoms In The Chat- AgAin-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	1. Start!

[Private chat between Tsukishima Kei & Miya Atsumu]

10:30 PM

Atsumu: KEI

Tsukishima: omg what

Atsumu: could you read me your stories again tonight?? 🥺 👉👈

Tsukishima: aren't you too old to be having bed time stories???

Atsumu: I know,, but your stories are rlly gud!1!!

Tsukishima: fine, but if your brother wakes up to you listening to me reading you a bed time story and teases you ab it im not the one taking the blame

Atsumu: fine :( 

**[Audio call]**

**[Audio Call ended]**

**2:06:45**

**[10:55 am]**

Atsumu: Tsukkiii why'd u leave me??? :(

Tsukishima: You fell asleep

Atsumu: you couldve woken me up tho :((

Atsumu: will I ever find out if they fall in love again??

Tsukishima: Maybe

Atsumu: WAAAA I JUST GOT AN IDEA

Tsukishima: oh no

Atsumu: >:( 

Atsumu: what if we make a groupchat with ither people we know!!

Tsukishima: Like whO?

Atsumu: Oikawa, Kageyama, Terushima, Kenma, Goshiki, Sakusa and ofc us!!

Tsukishima: sounds like chaos

Tsukishima: lets do it

Atsumu: OMG ITHOT YOU WERE GONNA REFUSE

Tsukishima: with king in there and having the opportunity to get more blackmail of him?

Tsukishima: pfft never in my life will I ever stop getting blackmail of king

Atsumu:

Atsumu: your scary ;w;

Tsukishima: :)

[Atsumu Miya has created a group chat!]

**1:20 PM**

Atsumu: hii

Dooru: Hey yall

Tsukishima: omfg ur name-

Dooru: >:( someone changed it wuthout me knowing and i have no idea how to change it back

Sakusa: it suits you

Dooru: >:((

Kozume: Ive been watching my phone slowly vibrate off my table wtf is this

Atsumu: A GROUP CHAT!! :D

Kozume: ew

Sakusa: I can already feel the germs through my screen ew

Sakusa: I might have to take a shower again

Kozume: Again??

Atsumu: hes germaphobic 

Dooru: that explains it

Tobi!: what this

Tsukishima: a group chat king

Tobi!: I already hate it here

Tsukishima: good

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

[Atsumu has changed Tsukishima's name to 'seccy']

seccy: lmao wtf

Atsumu: ;)

Goshiki: KEI

seccy: ew stay away from me 

Goshiki: :(

Atsumu: dont be rude >:( 

Atsumu: Hes just saying hi

seccy: but hes annoying :((

Goshiki: WOW

Goshiki: :(

Atsumu:

Goshiki: Defend me :((

Atsumu: u rught

Goshiki: :(((

Kozume: this is entertaining

seccy: :)

Atsumu: :)

Kozume: :)

Goshiki: :((((((((((((((((


	2. Chaos

**2:04**

seccy: KUROO FUCKING UGLY ASS TETSUSROU AND BOKUTO BAKOOKOO OWL ASS IS THE REASON WHY I HAVE TRUST ISSUES AND DONT ALLOW ANYONE IN MY APARTMENT

Semi: LMAO WHAT HAPPAENED

seccy: MY MICROWAVE IS ON FIRE

Atsumu: wat

Goshiki: lmoa what-

seccy: THEYRE BANNED FROM MY APARTMENT FOREVRE

seccy: :(( WORST THING IS THAT THIS ISNT THE FIRST TIME

Atsumu: WHY WOULD YOU FORGIVE THEM THE FIRST TIME

seccy: THEYRE HOT OK

Semi: what

Atsumu: what

Goshiki: What

Dooru: what

Kozume: what

Tobi!: what

Terushima: what

Sakusa: waht

seccy: shit-

seccy: I have to go buy a new microwave bye-

Sakusa: lmao- 

Sakusa: pinning ass

Goshiki: are we just gonna skip over the fact that Kei probably left Kuroo and Bokuto and possibly Akaashi to deal with the burning microwave?????

Sakusa: lmao yes

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**5:48**

seccy: Yall my finger got dislocated lmao

Sakusa: y u so happy tho tf

Goshiki: KEI WRJMDNIDK OGM ARE YOU OK-

atsumu: doesn't that mean you wont be able to play vball???

seccy: its worth it tho

Kozume: I literally watche d it happen and dnow i dont wa nna mess wiht him-

Dooru: I- wha happened

Goshiki: KEI ANSWRR ME ARE YOU OK

seccy: lmao im fine

seccy: just dislocated it

Goshiki: HOW ARE YOU SO FINE GO TO A DOCTOR JFC

Kozume: HTIS LAMP POST FUCKING PUNCHED KUROO BC KUROO WATNED TO SEE IF HE WAS STRONG AND NOW KUROO IS WHINING AB HOW HIS NOSE IS BLEEDING AND THE BRUIS ON HIS CHEEK

seccy: I got to punch kuroo bc of his stupidity and got payback ;)

Atsumu: mommy hold me im scared i just found out thst one of my friends dont hold bsck hgoly fcukk

Sakusa: Is kuroo still bleeding?

Kozume: the bleeding stopped but he didn't clean up himself

Kozume: so now he has dried blood all over his face and shirt

Sakusa: that's so fucking unsanitary

Atsumu: only you omi-kun

Goshiki:HHHHH 

seccy: should I also punch bo?

Goshiki: NOOOOoo

Dooru: your fucking hand would be SHATTERED u stupid mofo

Sakusa: I dont think ur wrist would take it

Kozume: pretty sure your shoulder would just fall off lmao

seccy: 

seccy: dam yall rite, his face is like a fucking iron wall

Sakusa: some how i believe that shit

seccy: you shoul d

**{Brought to you by Tsukki's urge to strangle Kuroo and Bokuto but he can only do it to Kuroo cuz Bo could literally manhandle him and he'd like it-}**

**6:55**

Terushima: would yall like to come to my pet rocks funeral

seccy: velma died?????????!!

Goshiki: Velma nooooooooo ;w;

Kozume: omg noooooo 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Sakusa: Rip velma

Terushima: the funerals at 3:30 am behind a mcdonalds

Terushima: if yall dont want that the funerals at the parking lot 😞 😞 😞

Dooru: velmaaaaaaa bby noooooo 😭😭😭😭 😭 

Terushima: pleqse coeme ov er 0 camt se e throguhgh my t esars

Terushima: i r an otu pf foiod to c ope

Goshiki: mood :(((

seccy: bby we will get you mcdonals its fine

seccy: we here for u boo 

Dooru: Yeah( ˘ ³˘)❤

Sakusa: im getting blankets

Kozume: Im buying you a new pet rock

Terushima: tanlks g uys,,

Terushima: luve ui giuys 

seccy: same ig

Dooru: lob u 2!

Kozume: K smae ig

Goshiki: I LUV U TOO BBY

Sakusa: i rlly dgaf

Terushima: 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭

seccy: im literally getting mcdonalds for you atleast be greatful

Terushima: I AM

seccy: GOOD

**[Rip Terushima's Pet rock Velma 😔 they were the best non-binary rock ever✊]**


	3. "OIKAWA STOP JESUS WOULDN'T WANT THIS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft disaster & Oikawa being a good friend

**12:35**

Kozume: I don’t wanna play MC with Kei anymore 

sakusa: lmao hes the reason y i dont play mc anymore

seccy: what'd I do

kozume: YOU KNOW WAT U DID 

seccy; I DID NOTHING YOU FUCKING WHORE

Sakusa: tea 😌🍵

Goshiki: what dis mofo do now

seccy: I AINT DO NOTHING

Kozume: YES U DID

Kozume: THIS SON OF A BITCH FUCKING SPAWNED A GIANT FUCKING LOG THROUGH OUR STRIP CLUB

Sakusa: LMAO WHAT

Goshiki: STRIP CLUB??!!

Kozume: ILL TALK TO YOU AB THIS LATER BT LIEK

Kozume: OUR STRIP CLUB IS RUINED 

seccy: NOT MY FAULT U SAID THE WRONG CORDINATES

Kozume: I JDIT SAI WHAT WAS OM THE SIGN

seccy: AND YOU SAID THEM WRONG

**[This went on for hours at this point it’s probably 3:89 AM where they at]**

Dooru: guys wtf-

Dooru: i just a really coool nickname of Miya-san!

**[Dooru changed Atsumu's name to Pretty]**

Dooru: it fits!

Pretty: wHaT

Pretty: If anything kei or kenma or even YOU should be the pretty ones

seccy: what no

Kozume: hell no tf

Goshiki: lmao inssecuritiees check lmao

Sakusa: LOL

Sakusa: No

Tobi!: Nah

Terushima: ig

Pretty: haha

Dooru: dam hol up

**[Dooru changed Kozume's name to Amazing Setter]**

Amazing Setter: wot

**[Dooru changed Goshiki's name to Handsome]**

**[Dooru changed seccy's name to Pretty body]**

Pretty body: OIKAWA STOP JESUS WOULDN'T WANT THIS

**[Dooru changed Terushima's name to Hotty]**

Hotty: I-

**[Dooru changed Tobi!'s name to Cutie]**

**[Dooru changed Sakusa's name to Beautiful** **]**

Dooru: Done :)

Beautiful: ..really?

Dooru: OFC OMG YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL

Amazing Setter: aw shucks

Hotty: DAMN OK-

Handsome: Even with this haircut?? Some people say it looks bad whenever they walk by

Pretty: TF WHO WOUL D SAY THAT TO YOU

Beautiful: what germ said that to u?? Im gonna body check them 

Cutie: im gonna strangle them

Hotty: Im gonna rip their eyes out- 

Hotty: they're blind af if they think your haircut is stupid

Hotty: It looks cute on u

Pretty body: Yeha!!

Handsome: Dont worry ab it!

Dooru: D:

Handsome: no really!! its fine

Pretty: WAIT WHAT AB U

Dooru: me??

Dooru: its ifne

Hotty: U NEED A NAME OIKAWA

Pretty: No??

Amazing Setter: no it isnt

Pretty body:its not fair to u Oikawa!

Dooru: how ab you pick a name for me

Beautiful: it should top our names

Pretty: YE

Pretty body: :D

Handsome: 

Pretty:

Pretty body:

Amazing Setter:

Beautiful:

Hotty:

Cutie: 

Dooru:

Cutie: I got one

Cutie: our yellow

Pretty body: YESS  
  


**[Cutie changed Dooru's name to Our yellow]**

  
Pretty: it suits him

Our Yellow: aw guys :')

Beautiful: I agree

Hotty: ITS TRU

Hotty: EVERYONE HERE IS OUR YELLOW FOREVER

Pretty body: :)

Cutie: this is nice

Amazing Setter: yeah

Handsome: ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜 


	4. simps-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I FORGOT AB SEMI IM SORRY-

**3:45 AM**

**Private chat between tsukishima kei and miya atsumu**

  
Atsumu: KEI

Atsumu: KEI

Atsumu: ANSWER MW

Atsumu: ANSWER

Atsumu: MEGANE-CHAN OR WHATEVER IT IS

Atsumu: GLASSES BItCH

Atsumu: CUTE BUBBLY ASS FRNECH FRY LOOKING MF

Tsukishima: I-

Tsukishima: what?

Atsumu: have you ever looked at someone so pretty u fuckin cried in front of them and you had to make up on excuse to them badly and now youre crying internally cuz you fucking said "My ass hurts" even tho YOURE A VIRGIN

Tsukishima: 

Tsukishima: thats oddly specific

Atsumu: ;w;

Tsukishima: lmao which one is it this time-

Atsumu: Suna..

Tsukishima: lmao he is pretty tho

Atsumu: HE IS!!!!

Tsukishima: haha you've got it bad

Atsumu: UGh his eyes are so beautiful, have you seen his eyes?? they're a gorgeous color of green 

Atsumu: its a very light shade of green, whenever I look into his beautiful green eyes I just wanna stare at them until i fall asleep in his arms

Atsumu: and his HAIR god his hair is so amazing and fluffy!! I could run my fingers in them forever

Tsukishima: u've rlly got it bad Atsu-kun

Atsumu: honestly how am i still alive while hanging out with them

Atsumu: both are so pretty and I just wanna be in between them forever and feel their warmth against me

Atsumu: But i'll never get that will i?

Atsumu: they're both together and i'll never find out if i'll ever get the chance to be with them

Atsumu: since one of them is my brother

Atsumu: god this is stupid

Atsumu: being in love with my own brother and his boyfriend??

Atsumu: fml

Tsukishima: im not good at advice but

Tsukishima: dont let those kind of thoughts consume u

Tsukishima: if they don't love u back, they dont deserve u, ur better than them 

Tsukishima: im sure they like u back, i know they do

Tsukishima: if they both hurt u i will make sure that ur gonna be an only child

Atsumu: how ab not killing them ;;;

Tsukishima: u cant stop me

Atsumu: omg no-

Tsukishima: ;) sadly not yet

Tsukishima: I just got a really good name idea

  
**[Tsukishima Kei changed Miya Atsumu's name to simp]**

  
simp: BITHC

simp: UR A SIMP TOO

Tsukishima: u have no proof

  
**[simp sent a screenshot]**

Tsukishima: 

Tsukishima: ok that was literally in highschool

Tsukishima: I WAS YOUNG ADN STUPID, HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT

simp: what? you simping over akaashi keiji, bokuto koutarou and kuroo testurou??

Tsukishima: SHUT UP

Tsukishima: THST WAS YEARS AGO

simp: And?

Tsukishima: I dontmlike them anymore

simp: u literally said that they were hot when kuroo and bo set ur microwave on fire lmao

Tsukishima: shut up,,

simp: lmao

**5:45 AM**

simp: wait why were u up at 3:45 AM????

simp: AND Y DO U SOUND SO SURE THAT THEY LOVE ME BACK KEI

simp: KEI

simp: ANSWER ME

simp: I KNOW UR ONLINE BC YOU NEVER SLEEP

Tsukishima: IM NOT ANSWERIGN ANYTHIGN

simp: >:(

Tsukishima: BOO HOO CRY AB IT IDGAF

simp: >:((((

  
**[JEsus wouldnt want this]**

**11:00**

  
**[Pretty body changed Amazing setter's name to ken]**

**[Pretty body changed Handsome's name to bowl]**

**[Pretty Body changed Hotty's name to Himbo]**

**[Pretty body changed Cutie's name to Milky way]**

**[Pretty body changed Beautiful's name to sakusa]**

**[Pretty body changed their name to kei]**

**[Kei changed pretty's name to simp]**

Himbo: tru but u didn't have to call me out like that jfc

simp:

simp: OK FIRST OF ALL BITCH-

Kei: lmao

Himbo: IFSFNJF HAH-

Our yellow: y didn't u change mine?

Kei: cuz its tru??

Himbo: it is

bowl: wha-

Himbo: bowl-

simp: bowl-

Kei: lmao

Ken: y is atsumus name simp??

Kei: 

Kei: lmao

simp: no reason

Our yellow: OOOOOOOO

Himbo: ATSUMU MIYA HAS A CRUSH

Semi: im gone for a few days and this is what i've come back to??

Our yellow: hello semi!

Semi: what happening??

Kei: Atsumu's got a crush

simp: shut it

Himbo: this is fun-

Kei: lmao

ken: who is it

Milky way: lmao i already know who it is

Himbo: its so obvi

simp: what

Milky way: you've always liked them since highschool, didnt you??

simp: WHAT

Himbo: LMAO I-

Milky way: i may be naive but everyone can see the sexual tension from a mile away lol

Kei: damn

Kei: atsumu u gotta fucking confess fast dood cuz like we're all dying here

simp: EVERYONE KNOWS

bowl: they just wanted to confirm it lmao

Our yellow: srry

Himbo: its funny tbh

semi: its so obvious hah-

simp: omg

simp: DO U THINK THYE KNOW FJFGGNWIG 

Kei: prob not

Himbo: they're dumb like that-

simp: WHAT IF THEYVE KNOWN FOR YEATS AND THEY SECRETLY HATE ME

Ken: first of all, 

Ken: they wouldn't know cause both are stupid af

Ken: i mean

Ken: both has been eyeballing each other since they both met which is a pretty long time

Kei: they didn't even fucking start dating until 5 months ago lmao

simp: I-

Ken: I get high with suna a lot

Himbo: me 2

Kei: lmao same

simp: o-

Our yellow: damn

Our yellow: and y'all didnt invite me??

Kei: next week

Semi: yeah lmao

Himbo: hes fun to get high with

Our yellow: cool cuz i got acid

bowl: WJDISJF

bowl; WHERED U GET THAT TF

Our yellow: ;)

Milky way: y'all are unhealthy lmao

Kei: coping mechanism

Milky way: im concerned

Sakusa: dont worry ab them

Milky way: OK;;;

**2:24**

Himbo: kei

Himbo: whos that hotty beside u omg-

Kei: u mean yamaguchi?

Himbo: HIS NAME IS PRETTY OMG HEIFHNENGFIKFDW

Kei: omg

Kei: no u cant date him

Himbo: y not?? :((

Kei: idk lmao, prove to me that ur worth dating my best friend

Himbo: got it!

  
4:48

  
Kei: WHO FUCKING SENT ME MY FAV CAKE 

Kei: THEYRE DIFFERENT KINDS TOO

Kei: HOLY FUCK IM GONNA FINISH THIS IN A WEEK

Kei: THERES SO MANY 

Kei: THIS IS LIKE A WHOLE YEAR SUPPLY

Himbo: I wonder

Kei:

Kei: gEt HIS DICK TERU

Himbo: thanks-

Sakusa: what-

Kei: dont worry ab it 

Sakusa: I-


End file.
